Question: A goblet contains $7$ red jelly beans, $5$ green jelly beans, and $3$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Solution: There are $7 + 5 + 3 = 15$ jelly beans in the goblet. There are $5$ green jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{5}{15} = \dfrac{1}{3}$.